Mentiroso
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: De niño deseó poder fingir frente a su madre, pero nada salió como lo esperaba. Todavía hoy, después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin olvidar aquellas palabras dicha una vez. Sin embargo, él continuaba esperando que esa eterna tragedia por fin acabase, y al fin poder ser feliz.


_¡Hola~! Me presento, soy_ _ **Jeffy Iha**_ _un gusto conocerlas señoritas (y señoritos, si hay)._

 _Bueno, si bien no soy nueva en FanFiction si lo soy en este fandom (creo que se le llama así al espacio dado a cada serie, corrijame si me equivoco) porque hasta hoy solo había escrito FanFics en la parte de Naruto, aunque llevo un buen tiempo leyendo historias acá. ¡Y son muy lindas~! Mis felicitaciones a las escritoras (y escritores)._

 _Sin más iremos a lo importante: la historia._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Project/Days - Mekakucity Actors**_ _pertencen a_ _ **Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

 _P/D: Si ven algún horror ortográfico o gramatical hagamelo saber, ¿si?_

 **ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~**

Mentiroso

Estaba hundido en su propio infierno, le era imposible cambiar su eterno destino. Cansado de las mentiras, los engaños y de usar máscaras sabe que no puede salvarse.

Una vez, se acordaba, cuando era tan solo un niño deseó poder ocultar –o disimular-, tal vez con una linda sonrisa, las heridas (tanto físicas como emocionales) provocadas por su propia madre. Queridísima madre, por su puesto. Sonrió.

Lástima que un día todo eso acabó, porque en menos de veinticuatro horas todo lo que conocía desapareció. Su madre, su voz, su casa e incluso su propia vida, en resumen, todo lo que había conocido se esfumó en un segundo. Recordó entonces lo que una voz le había dicho en ese momento: "Sigue mintiendo", palabras inolvidables que incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sigue al pie de la letra; aunque todo lo demás esté algo confuso. Cuando despertó, obviamente como era de esperarse de tal fenómeno, su madre había desaparecido dejándolo solo en un mundo cruel.

Hoy está ahí, sentado al lado de la chica de pelo verde, molestándola como de costumbre, o puede que esté en frente, en los sillones medio dormido. ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez ya se fue a uno de sus paseos nocturnos. Todo depende de cómo lo veas.

Una vez se dijo para sí mismo que, desde que la voz le habló, no había nada ni nadie a quién no pueda engañar, pues no se sabía cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no, a veces, ni él mismo.

Aunque eso no quite el hecho de qué, esté fingiendo o no, siempre lo veas con una sonrisa alegre, mas puede que esté destrozado por dentro, ¿quién sabe?

Generalmente, cuando uno de sus "amigos" (si es que tuviese el derecho de llamarlos así) se queja, se entristece o se siente solo por el hecho de tener esas habilidades dice: "Simplemente tuvimos deseos cumplidos, así que no hay manera de que vivamos solos en nuestro mundo", siempre con una mueca alegre en su cara, intentando animarlos.

"Bueno…, no siempre lo que digo es así de sencillo", dijo una vez algo nervioso frente a una tumba. "No puedo perder a alguien que amo y seguir como que todo está bien, pero no me permitiría quebrarme tan patéticamente, menos si están dos personas por delante que necesitan apoyo mucho más que yo." Sonrió tan despreocupadamente como lo hacía siempre y luego suspiró.

"…Aunque me gustaría terminar de una vez por todas con esta eterna tragedia", concluyó mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro irónicamente alegre.

El reloj marcaba las veintitrés horas con treinta y ocho minutos de la noche de un caluroso 14 de Agosto; mañana sería otro día y tal vez entonces su deseo de que todo termine se cumpliría…

Y sino… bueno, sino todo comenzaría de nuevo, como de costumbre.

 **Fin.**

 **ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~ⱷ~**

 _Se terminó, sinceramente no sé si sentirme orgullosa por lo que escribí o decepcionada por lo corto que es. Bueno, supongo que está bien para ser la primera vez que subo algo acá, ¿no?_

 _Okey, es todo por hoy._

 _Aprovecho ahora para decirles que si les gusté como escritora... Em... tengo otros proyecto en mente, (en realidad solo son dos -_-), aunque ninguno hecho a mi mano, uno, si lo consigo, es una traducción (advierto: no soy muy buena, es solo un intento) y el otro es una adaptación de un libro :3 en este tengo más confianza._

 _Atte:_

 **Jeffy Iha**

 _P/D: Solo para que me conozcan un poquito más, son fan del KanoKido, SetoMary, HaruTaka (junto con todos sus deribados), ShinAya y HibiMomo. Pero principalmente KanoKido, esa pareja de masoquistas graciosos me encantan, aunque el SetoMary no se queda atrás ni el HaruTaka tampoco._


End file.
